The most wonderful thing in the world
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: When the time comes all big brothers in this world have to do what they have to do, despite all the pain in their hearts. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I already published this story in Spanish, but I wanted to share it with all of you.**

**The first chapter: English version. Second chapter: Spanish version.**

**El primer capítulo es la versión en Inglés. El segundo capítulo es la versión en Español.**

The ninja turtles are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.

Some are so lucky...

**::::: The most wonderful thing in the world :::::**

In the lair, four little turtles happily play hide and seek. Their voices betray their tender age: five years.

"... eighteen, nineteen and twenty, ready or not here I come!" – a little turtle with an orange bandana that covers the entire top of his head shouts for joy.

Little Mikey began to look for his big brothers everywhere. He didn't know that Raph and Donnie had agreed to hide together in a high place, away from Mikey's reach. Leonardo didn't like the idea, but Raph convinced him.

"Maybe we shouldn't hide here" – Leo said to his two brothers - "Mikey could be scared if he doesn't find us soon".

"You worry a lot about him Leo" - Raph complained - "Mikey doesn't cry so much."

"Raph is right Leo, Mikey is braver now" - said Donnie..

Leonardo pondered; he couldn't bear the idea of Mikey losing his tender smile because of a joke.

Ten minutes after of futile search, Mikey began to feel lonely, he started sobbing and fell to his knees, crying immediately with full force of his little lungs.

The place which was chosen by the boys to hide in wasn't far from where Mikey was, his crying was heard immediately as it increased its intensity. The sound reached the ears of the older brother first. Leo came down immediately, jumping.

"Where are you going Leo?, Mikey is going to win!" - Raphael protested immediately, while Leonardo was moving away.

"The game doesn't matter anymore guys, Mikey is crying ..." - Leonardo said with a concern voice.

"Maybe Mikey is a little braver, but Leo has always been weak when Mikey begins to cry" - Donatello said with a sigh.

"You're right brainiac" - Raph agreed.

Leonardo arrived in less than a minute to the place where his baby brother was. When Mikey realized his older brother was approaching, he stretched his arms out to receive him. Leo immediately hugged Mikey.

"Mikey, are you okay?" - Leo asked while he was wiping off the tears of his little brother's face.

"Yeah... I was so scared, I thought you had left me alone forever" – Mikey said innocently.

"I'll never leave you, Mikey, EVER" - said Leo with a tender voice, he was hugging the prankster with all his might.

"Leo you promise?"

"Yes Mikey, I promise."

Ten years later.

"Are you sure Donatello?" - Leonardo asked.

"Yes ... completely" - the little genius said in a sad voice and crystalline eyes.

Donatello hugged his big brother, and let his tears flow freely down his cheeks, Leonardo repaid his intelligent brother's embrace with equal affection.

"Don't worry Donnie; I'm sure all of you will be fine. No matter what happens, I will not say anything."

Are you sure, Leo?" - Don asked with some degree of doubt and looking at his big brother with eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, I want to tie up some loose ends first before telling them. And please, don't say anything to the others" – Leo asked.

"Okay" - Don said as he wiped his tears with his hands.

A few days after this scene, Leonardo and his brothers were involved in a fight with the foot ninja. Amid the chaos and din of battle, Michelangelo was wounded in his leg above the knee by a katana's slash and fell to the floor.

Immediately his brothers surrounded him, and they protected Mikey from the few ninjas who were still standing. In just a few seconds the rest of the ninjas were completely defeated. By ensuring that all enemies were knocked out, Donatello knelt next to Mikey and examined the prankster's wound.

The wound was painful but not serious, Donnie said this to his two remainder brothers. After ensuring Mikey's wound wasn't serious Donatello stood up and almost immediately Michelangelo stretched his arms out towards his big brother asking him: "Leo, would you help me to get up?".

Leonardo approached to his baby brother, standing next to him he said:

"Mikey ... I will do the most wonderful thing in the world just for you ... absolutely nothing."

Michelangelo couldn't believe his ears and looking at his older brother with wondering eyes, he asked him timidly: "What did you just say?".

"What you heard. Get up Michelangelo." - Leonardo ordered.

"What's wrong with you, Fearless?" - asked Raph starting to get upset, not believing what he heard - "You have always been overprotective with all of us and suddenly you behave like that with Mikey."

Without turning to see his hothead brother Leonardo repeated his order: "Get up Michelangelo."

Mikey knowing his big brother was serious when he called him by his full name, he began to get up slowly.

Raphael seeing that his little brother was getting up with a lot of effort. He came close to help, but his advance was stopped by Leonardo's arm.

"What are you doing?, Why do you stop me?, Can't you see that?, our little brother needs help!. Let me through!" - shouted Raphael defiantly.

Leonardo turned his head toward the red clad ninja, looking at him with serious eyes. Calmly but resolutely he replied: "No".

Raphael took a step back ready to beat Leo, but he realized Donatello was looking at him shaking his head. That look stopped Raphael.

Michelangelo, in the meantime his big brothers were arguing, he had finished getting up.

Leonardo look at his little brother and said: "Good, let's go, master Splinter must be worried about us.

Leo began to walk, Raphael and Donatello helped Mikey to walk.

The trip back to the lair was silent; none of them uttered a word about the incident.

Upon arriving home Donatello took his little brother to the infirmary to dress his wound, Raphael followed them. Leonardo entered his room.

The first to break the silence was Raphael.

"What happens to Fearless?, When Mikey asks Leo to help him up, he always does, and sometimes he carries him on his shell all the way back. What have you done this time Mikey?, a very serious prank, I guess." - the hothead asked to the prankster.

"I don't know ..." - Mikey replied beginning to mourn - "perhaps Leo is sick of me or he doesn't love me anymore." When Donatello heard the answer of his little brother, he let go the bandages, approached him and gently cupping the cheeks of Mikey's face with his hands said: "Mikey, never doubt about Leo's love for us, NEVER. ¿Got it? ".

Mikey nodded, Donatello began to dress the wound on the prankster's leg. When Raphael saw that Mikey began to mourn, he clenched his teeth and fists, expressing how upset he was. He couldn't understand why Leonardo suddenly began to treat Mikey like that.

The young doctor finished dressing the wound of his brother and said, "Maybe you should talk to Leo, Mikey. That way you will know what is happening and you will see that there is nothing to worry about, you didn't do anything bad" – Donnie told his baby brother with a gently voice.

"I'll help you, Mikey" - Raphael offered immediately.

"Thanks Raph, thanks Donnie" - Mikey said to his intelligent brother.

"You're welcome" - Donatello said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder with a soothing gesture, "Raphael when you finish helping Michelangelo, could you come back please?".

Raphael nodded and approached to Mikey. Raph put Mikey's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk.

Raphael helped Mikey to get to the door of Leo's bedroom and as soon as Raphael make sure his little brother was fine, he came back with Donatello.

Michelangelo knocked on the door of the room of his older brother.

"Come in" - was heard from inside.

Mikey turned the door knob, pushed the door softly and limping he entered the room.

When Leonardo realized that it was Michelangelo; he didn't rise from his bed. Leo waited him patiently. When Mikey was near, he sat down next to Leo.

"Leo" - began Mikey to talk unsteadily, a moment after taking a seat next to his big brother - "Why are you angry with me?"

Leonardo looked at his little brother; he realized Michelangelo's eyes were red from crying. With sad eyes like the prankster, the leader replied: "I'm not angry with you Mikey"

Unconvinced, Mikey asked: "Why you didn't help me?.

"Mikey ... Do you remember when you had to defend your Battle Nexus Champion title against that huge guy?".

"Sure, I was very scared and I wanted to hide myself. But you helped me to have the courage to confront him."

"You won".

"Yeah"

"You know, Mikey. I have never been more proud of you as then. Not even the cheers of the crowd, who came to the rematch, could equal the pride I felt, when I saw you succeed" - said Leonardo at the same time he surrounded his brother's shoulders with one of his arms.

"My only regret" - Leo went on - "is that after you won, you're back to neglect your training, Michelangelo." finished Leonardo looking with unhappy eyes to his little brother.

"That's why you didn't help me today?" - asked Mikey - "Are you disappointed in me?, Is that the reason you punish me?".

"No Mikey, I'm not disappointed in you ... it's just ... you worry me a lot. In a bigger fight, you could die. The injury you have at this moment was because of an inexcusable neglect. The ninja who attacked you, could have been easily defeated, but you were only goofing around ... you were careless ... that will cost you your life someday "- Leonardo said, looking at his baby brother with all the love and concern of his soul.

"I know I neglected a bit, but I didn't think that fight was so important. Besides, I have my three older siblings to take care of me. We got you, Leo!, You take care of us." - said Michelangelo, smiling.

"What would happen if I couldn't be there?" - Leonardo asked with a sad voice , shifting his gaze.

"What do you mean Leo?" - Mikey asked back, puzzled.

"I have something to tell you ... Mikey ..." - Leonardo began to say in an uncertain voice.

"What?" - Michelangelo asked starting to worry by noting the uncertainty in the voice of his older brother.

"Donatello ... examined me a few days ago ... I was feeling strange ... and well, Donnie told me I could die at any moment Mikey."

Michelangelo opened his eyes widely in a way that could scare the bravest. Suddenly, he moved away Leo's arm abruptly from his shoulders, and got up the same way. The prankster's look was a mixture of sadness and disbelief ... those feelings combined with the feeling of being betrayed.

Leonardo didn't realize right away what came to Mikey's mind and heart at the news. Michelangelo didn't leave him with the doubt a long time, then a moment later he shouted at him:

"YOU ARE A LIAR!, A MISERABLE LIAR!. YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH ME!".

Michelangelo began to walk quickly ignoring the pain in his leg as he left the room of his big brother. After surmounting the shock brought about by Mikey's outburst, Leonardo began to follow him. Leo reached his baby bro at the same time his little brother reached his own bedroom's door.

"Mikey, please, wait!" - Leonardo begged.

"Don't touch me!" - Mikey shoved Leo away. He opened his door, entered and slammed the door, closing it from inside.

"Mikey, please, listen to me!".

"Go away, I want to know nothing about you!" - Mikey shouted before getting in bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Meanwhile in the lab:

"You know what is happening, don't you Donatello?" - Raphael asked.

"Yes ... Raph ... please ... do not be angry with Leo. This is much more serious than you think." – Donnie answered.

"THEN TELL ME!" - Raphael demanded.

"Leo is going to die ..." - Donatello replied with downcast voice – "A few days ago I examinated him."

Raphael didn't expect to hear that answer, his eyes widened a lot, squinting after.

"Donatello ... if it's a joke, I warn you, I can get very angry, it is not funny" - Raphael threatened clenching his teeth and fists.

"Do you really think I could joke with something as serious as that, Raphael?" – Donnie said, he felt offended by the lack of confidence - "I have enough suffering, knowing that we will lose our big brother to endure your bad temper, Raphael."

Raph leaned his head with shame. The red clad ninja took a few minutes to process Donatello's words, those words oppressed his heart. The pain of the news immediately reflected on his face, but also ignited a spark in his mind, light of hope ...

"Donnie ... maybe ... if you examine Leo again ... it could be a mistake" - Raphael spoke those words, hoping to share the same feeling with his genius brother.

"No, I am not mistaken, I'm quite sure" - Donnie replied - "I performed the tests three times."

Raphael was opening his mouth to reply when suddenly they heard Mikey's screams and Leo's pleas.

Raphael and Donatello left the laboratory immediately. They were running towards the room of Leonardo. They found their older brother in front of Mikey's room, leaning on the door saying: "Please, Mikey."

"Leo, what happened?" - asked his two brothers in unison.

"Mikey... Mikey thinks I... am ... a ... liar" – Leo answered, slurring the words, his eyes were closing while his legs began to bend, until he lost consciousness.

"LEO!" – Donnie and Raphael shouted.

Raphael caught his big brother quickly before he fell to the floor; Raph carried him to his room followed by Donatello.

Donnie examined his big brother being watched by an impatient Raphael. At the end Donnie gave a sigh of relief and said: "There is no danger, he only fainted."

"Fearless ..." - Raphael murmured- "You gave me such a terrible fright, you made me loose ten years of my life."

"Wait here, Raph, take care of Leo. I'll go talk to Mikey" - asked Donnie. Raphael nodded as he held one of Leo's hands between his.

Donatello went to the bedroom door and called the youngest a couple of times with no response. So he decided to open the lock with one of his tools that served as a master key. The door quickly opened, Donnie came in.

Michelangelos's body was moving in such a way that Donatello realized immediately that his baby brother was still crying. Donnie approached the bed and sat down placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

When the prankster realized that someone had entered his room he removed the pillow from his head. Immediately he saw his purple clad brother who was trying to comfort him. With a quick motion Mikey hugged his intelligent brother and began crying again.

"Mikey, are you okay?" - asked Donnie as he stroked the shell of Mikey.

"No" - said the youngest, hugging his brother tightly.

"Leo told you about it, right?"

"... Yes."

"Mikey, tell me what you think, why do you think Leo is a liar?".

"He promised me that he would always be with me, Donnie!" – Michelangelo answered with a loud voice,he was sure no one could object anything against his thinking.

"Mikey ... aren't you being unfair to our brother?. You have to understand, it isn't Leo's fault, if he leaves us ... " - Donnie couldn't continue he began to mourn as well.

"I know ... but I can't help feeling scared. I feel betrayed, too."

When Donatello heared that, he said: "A few moments ago Leo lost consciousness for a moment. We thought it was something more serious. I wouldn't like to know that the last words you said to our brother were upset words or recrimination words. I wouldn't like to see you feeling guilty for the rest of your life. "

Mikey looked with concern at Donnie. The little genius immediately understood and said, "Don't worry, he's fine."

Michelangelo calmed himself down immediately.

"Little bro" - Donnie began to say - "I want you to think about everything that has happened between you and Leo. Our brother is very worried about us, his thoughts were focused only on making sure that we'll be fine, that is the only issue that has been in his mind since the moment he knew he was going to die. "

"Well, he shouldn't, Donnie!" - Mikey protested - "he shouldn't do it... Leonardo ... why is this happening to us?, Why Leo?".

Fate has decided it, Leo will leave us, we can't avoid it to happen Mikey. Resisting what is written is useless. All we can and must do is not give more problems or concerns to our brother. That's why I asked you to think about all what has happened between you and Leo... I know you are sad, but I would like to know Leonardo will be happy the rest of his life. He deserves to go knowing we will follow his advise, that way when he has to leave, it will be less painful for him.

When Michelangelo heard that, he broke into tears, seeking refuge in the arms of Donatello, who couldn't resist the tears and cried too. After what seemed like hours Donnie took Mikey to Leo's room, they found their red clad brother nodding himself off to sleep and Leo sound asleep.

"Raph…" – Donatelo said quietly to his red clad brother.

"Hmmm, What?, what happens?" – Raphael asked half asleep.

"Let's go to sleep, it's too late" – Donnie answered , helping Raphael to stand up.

"Okay ... let's go knucklehead ..." - Raph said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'll stay here with Leo" – Mikey said to his older brothers.

Raphael and Donatello smiled, nodded and left.

Michelangelo took one of the extra blankets and approached to Leonardo. Mikey wrapped him up and lay down beside him, snuggling close to Leo.

Immediately Leonardo's arms were embracing his baby brother muttering in his sleep: "Mikey ... forgive me."

"No Leo, you forgive me" - Mikey whispered - "And I thought I hadn't anymore tears" - thought the prankster while his eyes watered again. Michelangelo had joined Leo in his meeting with Morpheus.

Four weeks later.

During this time the three brothers were full time with Leonardo, playing, cooking his favorite meals, without fights, no worries, just tightening the bonds of brotherly love among the four.

Master Splinter said that training would be suspended indefinitely, Leo didn't like the idea but his sensei didn't admitted any "buts", giving priority to build the ideal environment for his four sons, who for the first time in their lifes could live like normal teenagers, not thinking about fighting or patrolling the streets of the city. They just were living happily.

One day during one of the games on the rooftops of the buildings in the city, a group of foot ninja tried to capture them and they were forced to defend themselves. There were just a few enemies, and the four brothers defeated them easily. At the end of the battle Leonardo felt weak again and fell to the floor.

Michelangelo was the first one to arrive to his brother side to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright bro?" - Mikey asked.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm just a little dizzy" - Leo said while he tried to stand up.

"Wait Leo, I will carry you" - this phrase made Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at their baby brother with wide eyes.

"I will carry him, Mikey" - Raphael said quickly - "I'm stronger than you."

Mikey saw his hothead brother and said: "Please Raph, let me do it just this once, I ask you as a favor, yes?".

"Wait Mikey, I can walk" - Leonardo intervened trying to stand up again, but his legs refused to provide service.

"Leonardo" - said the serious voice of Michelangelo to his older brother - "please, just this once" - the tone in Mikey's voice changed from serious to tender, filled with a strong will, a rare trait in Michelangelo.

Leonardo realized his brother's wish wouldn't give in to anything, so he just smiled and stretched his arms out towards Mikey. Michelangelo turned around and offered the support of its shell to the leader, who clung tightly to the top of it. Mikey took the back of Leo's knees with his hands and stood up while holding his own weight and Leo's.

On the way home, Michelangelo said: "You know Leo?, Now I understand why you didn't helped me that day, you're so worried about us that all you wanted was to help me to grow up, to have the ability to make all by myself, to be more aware of everything. I was the one who make you worry the most. "

"You're right, Mikey, of all of us, you are youngest, I couldn't go without knowing you had the ability and maturity to face the life so unusual that we have. In these days you've grown so much, I am very proud of you little bro, again."

"Thanks Leo."

"I remember a story our father told me once" - Leonardo said remembering - "A guy was walking through a forest, he found the cocoon of a butterfly, the tiny insect began to tear the cover out, ready to come out to the world as a butterfly. The man helped the insect, he removed the cover of the cocoon, he didn't know the insect needed that effort to strengthen it's wings. Deprived of the effort, the butterfly's wings couldn't support the weight of the insect's body and the butterfly only could crawl out "- Leonardo kept silent for a moment and then added - " I'm so glad, Mikey, all the effort you had to endure have been successful ... I am so lucky, I was able to see your beautiful wings, the wings of all of you. "

"You helped us to create these wings, Leo" - his brothers said.

Leo's smile was one of those expressions that give much pride to children whose parents worship them.

Michelangelo suddenly smiled and said: "Leo, I think Donnie was wrong, Nothing has happened to you. I am so happy"

"Yeah ... I love you so much Mikey ... I love you all" - Leonardo said while he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Mikey's shoulder who was carrying him.

"Leo?"

"Don't worry Mikey, Leo has fallen asleep" - Donatello said.

"He looks so peaceful" - Raphael said.

The older brother had kept his word, he tied all the loose ends that concerned him. The boys were on their way back home, only to realize that Leonardo had entered a dream from which he would never wake up.

**The end**

Maybe someone out there will be wondering what kind of disease ended Leo's life. That is the least important matter here. I tried to portray a situation all big brothers have to do anytime in life: help the younger ones to mature. Leonardo's unusual life forced him to make sure that his little brothers would be fine. He didn't want to die knowing they were still not ready for taking care of themselves.

I really hope my translation had been good. All of you really deserved a well written story. If my effort wasn't good enough I offer an apology.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about it.

Rose ^o^.


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son de Nikelodeon.

Algunos tienen tanta suerte.

::::: Lo más maravilloso del mundo :::::

En la guarida cuatro pequeñas tortugas juegan felizmente a las escondidas. Sus voces delatan su tierna edad: cinco años más o menos.

"…dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte, ¡listos o no ahí voy!" – grita entusiasmado un pequeñito con bandana anaranjada que le cubre toda la parte superior de la cabeza.

El pequeño Miguel Ángel comienza a buscar por todos lados a sus hermanos mayores, sin saber que Rafa y Donnie se habían puesto de acuerdo para esconderse juntos en un lugar muy alto, fuera del alcance de Mikey, a Leonardo no le gustó la idea, pero Rafa lo convenció.

"Tal vez no debimos escondernos aquí" – dijo Leonardo a sus dos hermanitos – "Mikey puede asustarse si no nos encuentra pronto chicos".

"Te preocupas mucho por él Leo" – se quejó Rafa – "Mikey ya no llora tanto".

"Rafa tiene razón Leo, Mikey es más valiente ahora" – aseguró Donnie.

Leonardo se quedó pensativo, no podía soportar la idea de que la sonrisa tierna en el rostro de la pequeña tortuguita de naranja desapareciera por causa de una broma.

Diez minutos después de búsqueda inútil, Mikey comenzó a sentirse solo, empezó a sollozar cayendo de rodillas, llorando enseguida con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones.

El lugar que los chicos habían elegido para esconderse no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde estaba Mikey, su llanto se escuchó de inmediato en cuanto aumentó su intensidad. El sonido alcanzó primero los oídos del hermano mayor y bajó de inmediato dando un salto.

"¿A dónde vas Leo?, ¡Mikey nos va a ganar!" – protestó de inmediato Rafael mientras que Leonardo se alejaba.

"El juego ya no importa chicos, Mikey está llorando…" – expresó Leonardo con voz en la que se notaba la inquietud.

"Tal vez Mikey sea un poquito más valiente, pero Leo siempre ha sido débil cuando Mikey comienza a llorar" – dijo Donatelo dando un suspiro.

"Tienes razón cerebrito" – convino Rafa.

Leonardo llegó en menos de un minuto hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeñito quien al darse cuenta que su hermano mayor se acercaba, extendió sus bracitos para recibirlo. Leo de inmediato abrazó a Mikey.

"¿Estás bien Mikey?" – preguntó Leo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro del travieso.

"Si… tenía mucho miedo Leo, creí que me habían dejado solo para siempre" – dijo inocentemente Mikey.

"Yo nunca te dejaré Mikey, NUNCA" – aseguró Leo con voz tierna, mientras abrazaba al travieso con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Me lo prometes Leo?"

"Te lo prometo Mikey".

Diez años después.

"¿Estás seguro Donatelo?" – preguntó Leonardo.

"Si… completamente" – aseguró el pequeño genio con una voz triste y con ojos cristalinos.

Donatelo abrazó a su hermano mayor y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas, Leonardo correspondió el abrazo de su inteligente hermano con igual cariño.

"No te preocupes Donnie, estoy seguro de que estarán bien. No importa lo que suceda, yo no diré nada y por favor no les digas nada a los demás" – pidió Leo.

"¿Estás seguro Leo?" – preguntó Don con cierto grado de duda y mirando a su hermano con ojos llenos de asombro.

"Si, primero quiero atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de comunicárselos".

"Está bien, lo que tú digas" – dijo Don mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Unos días después de esta escena Leonardo y sus hermanos se vieron involucrados en una pelea con los ninjas del clan del pie. En medio del caos y del fragor de la batalla Miguel Ángel fue herido en una de sus piernas por encima de su rodilla por el corte de una katana y cayó al piso.

De inmediato sus hermanos lo rodearon y lo protegieron de los pocos ninjas que quedaban en pie, en tan sólo unos instantes el resto de los ninjas fueron completamente derrotados. Al asegurarse de que todos los enemigos estaban fuera de combate, Donatelo se arrodilló cerca de Mikey y examinó la herida del travieso.

La herida era dolorosa, pero no seria; así lo dijo Donnie a sus dos hermanos restantes. Después de asegurarse de que no era nada de cuidado Donatelo se levantó y casi de inmediato Miguel Ángel extendió sus brazos en dirección de su hermano mayor pidiéndole: "Leo, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?".

Leonardo se acercó a su travieso hermanito y quedándose de pie junto a él le respondió:

"Mikey… voy a hacer lo más maravilloso del mundo por ti… absolutamente nada".

Miguel Ángel no podía creer lo que escuchaba y mirando con ojos asombrados a su hermano mayor preguntó tímidamente: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Levántate ya Miguel Ángel." – ordenó Leonardo.

"¿Qué te sucede Intrépido?" – preguntó Rafael empezando a molestarse, sin creer lo que escuchaba – "siempre has sido sobreprotector con todos nosotros y de pronto te portas de esa forma con Mikey".

Sin voltear a ver a su temperamental hermano Leonardo repite su orden: "Levántate Miguel Ángel".

Mikey conociendo lo serio que su hermano era en cuanto lo llamaba por su nombre completo, empezó a levantarse lentamente.

Rafael al ver que su hermanito se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo se acercó para ayudarle, pero Leonardo detuvo su avance interponiendo uno de sus brazos en el camino de Rafael.

"¡¿Qué haces ?, ¿Por qué me detienes?, ¿Qué no ves que nuestro hermano necesita ayuda?. ¡Déjame pasar!" – gritó Rafael desafiante.

Leonardo volvió su cabeza en dirección del ninja de rojo, mirándolo con ojos serios y tranquilamente pero con resolución respondió: "No".

Rafael retrocedió un paso muy dispuesto a golpear a Leonardo, pero se dio cuenta como Donatelo lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Eso detuvo a Rafael.

Miguel Ángel en todo el tiempo en que transcurrió esta escena ya había terminado de ponerse de pie.

Leonardo al ver a Miguel Ángel dijo: "Bien, vámonos, el maestro debe estar preocupado por nosotros".

Leo comenzó a andar mientras que Rafael y Donatelo sostenían a Miguel Ángel.

El viaje de regreso a la guarida fue silencioso, ninguno de ellos pronunció una sola palabra sobre el asunto.

Al llegar a casa Donatelo llevó a su pequeño hermano a la enfermería para atender su herida y Rafael los siguió. Leonardo entró a su habitación.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Rafael.

"¿Qué le pasa al intrépido líder?, siempre que Mikey le pide que lo levante Leo siempre lo hace y a veces hasta lo carga sobre su caparazón todo el camino de regreso. ¿Acaso hiciste una travesura muy grave esta vez?" – termina el gruñón dirigiéndose al travieso.

"No lo sé…" – respondió Mikey comenzando a llorar – "tal vez Leo ya está harto de mí o ya no me quiere". Donatelo al oír la contestación de su hermanito, deja las vendas que estaba preparando, se acerca a él y tomando la carita del más chico entre sus manos le dice: "Mikey, no dudes jamás del amor de nuestro hermano hacia nosotros, JAMÁS. ¿Entendiste?".

Mikey asiente y Donatelo comienza a vendar la pierna del travieso. Rafael al ver que Mikey comenzó a llorar apretó los dientes y los puños, expresando lo molesto que estaba por no comprender por qué Leonardo de pronto comenzó a tratar de esa forma a Miguel Ángel.

El pequeño doctor terminó de atender la herida de su hermanito y le dijo: "Tal vez deberías hablar con Leo, Mikey. De esa forma sabrás que es lo que está sucediendo y verás que no es nada de lo que hayas hecho" – dijo Donnie al mismo tiempo que sonreía dulcemente.

"Yo te ayudo a llegar Mikey" – se ofreció de inmediato Rafael.

"Si Rafa, gracias Donnie" – agradeció el travieso a su inteligente hermano.

"No hay de qué" – contestó Donatelo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mikey con un gesto tranquilizador– "Rafael, en cuanto Miguel Ángel esté con Leonardo, ¿podrías regresar por favor?". Rafael asintió y se acerco al pequeño sosteniéndolo de uno de sus brazos sobre su caparazón.

Rafael ayudó a Mikey a llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Leonardo y en cuanto se aseguró que estaba bien, regresó con Donatelo.

Miguel Ángel llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

"Adelante" - se escuchó desde el interior.

Mikey giró la perilla, empujó suavemente la puerta y cojeando entró en la habitación.

Leonardo al ver que se trataba de Miguel Ángel no se levantó de su cama y aguardó pacientemente a que su pequeño hermano se sentara junto a él.

"Leo" – comenzó Mikey con voz insegura, un momento después de tomar asiento junto a él – "¿por qué estás molesto conmigo hermano?".

Leonardo miró a Miguel Ángel dándose cuenta que su hermanito tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado. Con ojos tristes igual que el travieso, el líder contestó: "Yo no estoy molesto contigo Mikey"

Sin estar convencido Mikey pregunta: "Entonces, ¿por qué te negaste a ayudarme?"

"Mikey… ¿recuerdas cuando tuviste que defender tu título de Campeón del Nexus contra ese tipo gigantesco?".

"Claro, yo tenía mucho miedo, quería esconderme y tú no lo permitiste. Me ayudaste a tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo".

"Y ganaste".

"Si"

"¿Sabes Mikey?, nunca he estado más orgulloso de ti como en aquel momento. Ni siquiera las aclamaciones de la multitud que acudió a la pelea de revancha podían igualarse al orgullo que sentí al verte triunfar" – dijo Leonardo al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a su hermanito por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

"Lo único que lamento" – prosiguió Leo – "es que después de tu triunfo, has vuelto a descuidar tu entrenamiento Miguel Ángel". Finalizó Leonardo mirando con ojos descontentos a su pequeño hermano.

"¿Es por eso que no me ayudaste hoy Leo?" – preguntó Mikey – "¿Estás decepcionado y por eso me castigas?".

"No Mikey, no estoy decepcionado de ti… es sólo que… me preocupas mucho. En una pelea más grande podrías morir. La herida que tienes en este momento fue por un descuido imperdonable Miguel Ángel, el ninja que te atacó pudo haber sido derrotado fácilmente, pero solamente estabas bromeando… estabas descuidado… eso podría costarte la vida algún día" – dijo Leonardo, al mismo tiempo que miraba con todo el amor y preocupación de hermano mayor al más chico.

"Sé que me descuidé un poco, pero no creí que fuera tan importante esa pelea. Además siempre tengo a mis tres hermanos mayores para cuidarme. ¡Te tenemos a ti Leo!, tú nos cuidas a todos." – dijo sonriente Miguel Ángel.

"¿Y si yo no estuviera?" – preguntó Leonardo con voz apesadumbrada, desviando su mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres Leo?" – preguntó Mikey desconcertado.

"Tengo… algo que decirte Mikey…" – comenzó Leonardo a decir con voz insegura.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Miguel Ángel empezando a preocuparse al notar la incertidumbre en la voz de su hermano mayor.

"Donatelo… me examinó hace unos días… yo me sentía extraño… y bueno, Donnie me dijo que podría morir en cualquier momento Mikey."

Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos de una manera que asustaba. De pronto, apartó de sus hombros bruscamente el brazo que Leonardo tenía sobre ellos y se levantó de igual forma. La mirada del travieso era una mezcla de tristeza e incredulidad… esos sentimientos combinados con la sensación de ser traicionado.

Leonardo no comprendió enseguida que fue lo que pasó por la mente y el corazón de Mikey al recibir la noticia. Miguel Ángel no lo dejó con la duda mucho tiempo, pues un momento después le gritó:

"¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!, ¡UN MISERABLE MENTIROSO!. ¡TÚ ME PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO!."

Miguel Ángel empezó a caminar con rapidez ignorando por completo el dolor de su pierna, mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano. Leonardo repuesto de la impresión comenzó a seguir a Mikey, alcanzándolo cuando él llegaba a la puerta de su propio cuarto.

"¡Mikey, por favor, espera!" – rogó Leonardo.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" – gritó Mikey empujando a Leo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y azotó la puerta, cerrándola por dentro.

"¡Mikey, por favor, escúchame!"

"¡VETE!, ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!" – gritó Mikey antes de acostarse en su cama y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:

"Tú sabes lo que está sucediendo, ¿verdad Donatelo?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Si… Rafa… por favor… no te enfades con Leo. Esto es mucho más serio de lo que piensas." – contestó Donnie.

"Entonces ¡DIME!" – exigió Rafael

"Leo… va a morir" – respondió Donatelo con voz abatida.

Rafael no esperaba escuchar esa contestación, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente para entrecerrarse después.

"Donatelo… si es una broma, te advierto que puedo ponerme de muy mal humor" – amenazó Rafael apretando los dientes y los puños.

"¿¡Acaso me crees capaz de bromear con algo tan serio como eso Rafa!" – contestó Donnie herido por la falta de confianza – "Ya tengo suficiente sufrimiento sabiendo que vamos a perder a nuestro hermano mayor como para soportar tu mal humor Rafael".

Rafa inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado. El ninja de rojo se tomó unos minutos para procesar las palabras de Donatelo, palabras que oprimieron su corazón. El dolor de la noticia se reflejó de inmediato en su rostro, pero también se prendió una pequeña chispa dentro de su mente, luz de esperanza…

"Donnie… tal vez… si vuelves a examinar a Leo… todo podría ser un error" – Rafael pronunció estas palabras, esperando contagiar al pequeño genio del mismo sentimiento que él estaba experimentando.

"No, no es un error, estoy completamente seguro" – contestó Donnie – "realicé las pruebas tres veces".

Rafael iba a abrir la boca cuando repentinamente se escucharon los gritos de Mikey y las súplicas de Leo.

Rafael y Donatelo salieron de inmediato de laboratorio corriendo en dirección de la habitación de Leonardo. Encontraron a su hermano mayor frente a la habitación de Mikey, recargado sobre la puerta diciendo: "Por favor, Mikey".

"Leo, ¿qué sucedió?" – preguntaron ambos.

"Mikey… Mikey cree que soy… un… men…tiroso" – contestó Leo, arrastrando las palabras mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se doblaban; hasta que perdió el sentido.

"¡LEO!" – gritaron sus hermanos.

Rafael con gran rapidez alcanzó a sostener a Leonardo antes de que cayera al piso, lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación seguido por Donatelo.

Donnie examinó a su hermano mientras un Rafael impaciente lo miraba. Al final Donnie dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo: "No hay peligro, sólo se desmayó".

"Intrépido…" – murmuró Rafael – "acabas de quitarme como diez años de vida con el susto que me has dado".

"Espera aquí Rafa, cuida a Leo. Yo iré a hablar con Mikey" – pidió Donnie. Rafael asintió mientras sostenía una de las manos de Leo entre las suyas.

Donatelo llegó ante la puerta de la habitación del más joven y llamó un par de veces a Miguel Ángel sin obtener respuesta; así que decidió abrir la cerradura con una de sus herramientas que sirvió como una llave maestra. La puerta se abrió al momento, Donnie entró.

El cuerpo de Miguel Ángel se movía de tal forma que Donatelo se dio cuenta de inmediato que su hermanito seguía llorando. Donnie se acercó la cama y se sentó colocando una mano en el hombro de Mikey.

El travieso al darse cuenta que alguien había entrado en su cuarto se quitó la almohada de la cabeza viendo de inmediato a su hermano de morado que trataba de consolarlo. Con un movimiento rápido Mikey se abrazó a su inteligente hermano; llorando de nuevo.

"Mikey, ¿estás bien?" – preguntó Donnie mientras acariciaba el caparazón de Mikey.

"No" – respondió el más chico, abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano.

"Leo ya te lo dijo ¿verdad?"

"…sí".

"Mikey, dime qué piensas, ¿por qué crees que Leo es un mentiroso?".

"¡El me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo Donnie!" – contestó con fuerte voz Miguel Ángel seguro de que nadie podría objetar nada en contra de su pensamiento.

"Mikey… ¿no estás siendo injusto con nuestro hermano?. Tienes que entender que no será culpa de Leo si él… nos deja… " – Donnie no pudo continuar pues empezaba a llorar también.

"Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme asustado y un poco traicionado".

Donatelo al escuchar esto dijo: "Hace unos momentos Leo perdió el sentido y por un momento creímos que era algo más grave, no me gustaría saber que las últimas palabras que le has dicho a nuestro hermano mayor fueron de disgusto o de recriminación. Yo sé que el sentimiento de culpa sería muy grande si así sucediera Mikey, no me gustaría verte lamentándote por ello el resto de tu vida".

Mikey miró con preocupación a Donnie. El pequeño genio comprendió de inmediato y dijo: "No te preocupes, él está bien".

Miguel Ángel se tranquilizó al momento.

"Hermanito" – comenzó a decir Donnie – "quiero que reflexiones cerca de todo lo que ha sucedido entre Leo y tú. Nuestro hermano está muy preocupado por nosotros, sus pensamientos se han centrado solamente en asegurarse de que nosotros estaremos bien, es el único asunto que ha estado en su mente desde que supo que iba a morir".

"¡Pues no debería Donnie!" – protestó Mikey – "no debería hacerlo… Leonardo… ¿por qué tiene que sucedernos esto?, ¿por qué a Leo?".

"Hay situaciones que el destino nos tiene deparadas y que no podemos evitar Mikey. Resistirse a lo que está escrito es inútil, lo único que podemos y debemos hacer es no darle más problemas o preocupaciones a nuestro hermano. Es por eso que te he pedido que reflexiones… sé que estás triste, pero me gustaría que lo que le queda de vida a Leo, lo pase felizmente, con tranquilidad, sabiendo que todos nosotros seguiremos su ejemplo y sus consejos para que su partida no sea tan dolorosa para él"

Al escuchar esto Miguel Ángel se soltó a llorar con más fuerza, buscando refugio en los brazos de Donatelo, quien sin poder resistir más las lágrimas imitó al más chico, llorando también. Después de lo que parecieron horas Donnie llevó a Mikey a la habitación de Leo, encontraron a Rafael al lado de la cama cabeceando y a Leo profundamente dormido.

"Rafa" – dijo quedamente Donatelo.

"Hmmm, ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?" – dijo medio dormido Rafael.

"Vámonos a dormir, ya es muy tarde" – respondió Donnie, ayudando a Rafa a ponerse de pie.

"Bien… vamos cabeza hueca…" – dijo Rafa al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Miguel Ángel.

"Ustedes vayan chicos, yo me quedaré aquí con Leo" – dijo Mikey.

Rafael y Donatelo se sonrieron, asintieron y se marcharon.

Miguel Ángel tomó una de las cobijas extra que estaba en uno de los muebles y se acercó a Leonardo. Mikey lo arropó y se acostó junto a él, acurrucándose cerca del mayor.

De inmediato los brazos de Leonardo se encontraban abrazando al más chico mientras murmuraba en su sueño: "Mikey… perdóname".

"No Leo, perdóname tú a mí" - susurró Mikey - "Y yo que creí que se me habían terminado las lágrimas por hoy" - pensó el travieso al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a inundarse.

En poco tiempo Miguel Ángel se había unido a Leo en su cita con Morfeo.

Cuatro semanas después.

Durante todo este tiempo los chicos se dedicaron a estar tiempo completo con Leonardo, jugando, preparándole todo lo que prefería para las comidas, sin peleas ni preocupaciones; solo estrechando los lazos de amor fraternal entre los cuatro.

El maestro Splinter había estado de acuerdo en que los entrenamientos se suspenderían por tiempo indefinido, a Leo no le gustó la idea pero el sensei no admitió ninguna razón, dando prioridad a construir el ambiente ideal para sus cuatro hijos, quienes por primera vez en su vida podían vivir como si fueran adolescentes normales, sin pensar en peleas o patrullajes por las calles de la ciudad; así de simple, vivir felizmente.

Un día durante uno de los juegos de los chicos por las azoteas de los edificios de la ciudad, un grupo de ninjas del clan del pie intentaron capturarlos y se vieron forzados a defenderse. Como eran pocos los enemigos los cuatro hermanos los derrotaron fácilmente, pero al finalizar la batalla Leonardo volvió a sentirse débil y cayó al piso.

Miguel Ángel fue el primero en llegar junto a su hermano para ver si se encontraba bien.

"¿Estás bien hermano?" – preguntó Mikey.

"Si Mikey sólo estoy un poco mareado" – respondió Leo al mismo tiempo que intentó ponerse de pie.

"Espera Leo, yo te cargaré" – esta frase provocó que todos vieran a Miguel Ángel como si no fuese la tortuga que todos conocían.

"Mejor lo cargo yo Mikey" – se apresuró a decir Rafael – "yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú".

Volteando a ver al gruñón el travieso le dice: "Por favor Rafa, déjame hacerlo sólo por esta vez, te lo pido como un favor ¿si?".

"Espera Mikey, yo puedo caminar" – intervino Leonardo tratando de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero sus piernas se negaron a ofrecer servicio.

"Leonardo" – dijo la voz seria de Miguel Ángel a su hermano mayor – "por favor, sólo por esta vez" – la voz de Mikey cambió de seria a tierna, llenándose de una voluntad firme; un rasgo poco común en Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo se dio cuenta que la voluntad de su hermano no cedería ante nada, así que solamente se sonrió y extendió los brazos en dirección de Mikey. Miguel Ángel se volteó y ofreció el apoyo de su caparazón al líder, quien se sujetó con fuerza a la parte superior del mismo. Mikey tomó la parte posterior de las rodillas de Leo con sus manos y se levantó sosteniendo al mismo tiempo su peso y el de su hermano mayor.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa Miguel Ángel dijo: "¿sabes Leo?, ahora ya comprendo porque no me ayudaste ese día, tú estás tan preocupado por nosotros que lo único que querías era ayudarme a madurar aún más, tener la capacidad de hacer todo por mí mismo, tener más conciencia de todo. El que te causaba más mortificación era yo".

"Tienes razón Mikey, de todos nosotros, tú eres el más joven, no podría irme sin saber que tenías la capacidad y la madurez suficiente para enfrentar la vida tan inusual que tenemos. En todos estos días has madurado tanto que es otra de las ocasiones en que estoy muy orgulloso de tí hermanito".

"Gracias Leo"

"Recuerdo un cuento que me contó el sensei" - dijo Leonardo acordándose - "Un chico paseaba por un bosque y encontró la crisálida de una mariposa, justo en el momento en que el pequeño insecto comenzaba a rasgar su cubierta para salir por primera vez al mundo como una mariposa, el muchacho la ayudó quitándole un pedazo a la cubierta; ignorando por completo que el insecto necesitaba ese esfuerzo para fortalecer sus alas. Al verse privadas del esfuerzo, las alas de la mariposa nunca pudieron sostener el peso del cuerpo del insecto y solo pudo salir al mundo arrastrándose" - Leonardo calló por un momento y después agregó - "Me alegro tanto que todo el esfuerzo que has tenido para madurar haya tenido éxito Mikey... soy tan afortunado en ver como tus hermosas alas han crecido, las de todos."

"Son alas que tú nos ayudado a crear Leo" - dijeron sus hermanos.

Leonardo se sonrió con una de esas expresiones que dan tanto orgullo a los niños cuyos padres los adoran.

Sonriéndose Miguel Angel dijo de pronto: "Creo que Donnie estaba equivocado Leo, no te ha pasado nada. Eso me alegra mucho"

"Si… te quiero Mikey… los quiero tanto a todos" – dijo Leonardo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermanito que lo cargaba.

"¿Leo?"

"No te preocupes Mikey, Leo se ha quedado dormido" – dijo Donatelo.

"Se ve tan tranquilo" – añadió Rafael.

El hermano mayor había cumplido con su palabra, ató todos los cabos sueltos que le preocupaban. Los chicos siguieron su camino de regreso a casa, sólo para darse cuenta de que Leonardo había entrado en un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

FIN

Tal vez alguien se esté preguntando que enfermedad acabó con la vida de Leo en esta historia, eso es lo menos importante. Lo único que me importaba era narrar uno de los pasos más importantes en la vida de todo ser que piensa, siente y tiene tanto por lo cual preocuparse: dejar a los que quedan atrás lo mejor posible; para no llevarse la preocupación consigo. Leonardo siendo al mismo tiempo hermano mayor, líder y con un estilo de vida tan poco común, bueno, era natural que debería asegurarse de que sus hermanos estarían bien.


End file.
